dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Magic Stick
The Magic Stick is the 2nd episode of Dora The Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Big Red Chicken *Señor Tucán Summary Dora & Boots found a magic stick that can do a trick but had to go the highest hill to see what the trick is. Recap Dora & Boots go exploring. Boots wanted to look for a bird's nest. Boots climbs up and sees eggs in the nest, Boots saw the eggs hatch and they were baby birds inside them and they called for their mother. A real mama bird flew down to check on her babies. Boots told Dora that he thought they were his mommy. Now dora wanted to find a cocoon. Boots saw the cocoon and Dora explained to him that a caterpillar spins a cocoon and goes to sleep in it and when it comes out, it'll turn into a butterfly. Boots wanted to see the butterfly. Dora told him that it may not happen for a while. Dora & Boots noticed that the cocoon was starting to hatch. And the butterfly came out of the cocoon and flies away. Dora & Boots kept exploring and then they found a long stick. Dora & Boots go up to the stick whiched was on a little hill. Dora & Boots wiggled and pulled; it was stuck tight but they got the long stick off the little hill. Suddenly a big spotlight shines over Dora & Boots holding the long stick. Animals poke their heads up from different areas. Dora & Boots saw an armadillo, an anteater, a capybara and a tree frog. The animals told Dora & Boots that what they found was a magic stick. The animals chant a rhyme which went: "The stick, the stick, the magic stick, the stick can do a magic trick. The stick will work, it really will, but only on the highest hill." Dora & Boots had to go to the highest hill to see how the magic stick worked. They ask Map and says that they have to go across a river filled with snakes, over a tall wall to get to the highest hill. Dora & Boots were on their way to the highest hill so the magic stick can do it's trick. But then, they heard Big Red Chicken. He explained to Dora & Boots that he had an itch he needs to scratch but couldn't reach it. So, Boots gets on Dora's shoulders and uses the magic stick to scratch Big Red Chicken's itch. When they were done, Big Red chicken thanked them for scratching his itch. Dora & Boots made it to the snake river. Boots saw a canoe and a broken paddle. The paddle's handle is missing. Dora gets out sticky tape from Backpack and used the sticky tape to stick the paddle to the magic stick. Dora & Boots put on their life jackets so they can be safe in the river. As Dora & Boots paddled across the river, Boots thought he saw sticks in the river. But they were really snakes. Dora & Boots padled away from the snakes and got across the river to the other side. They take the sticky tape off and their life jackets off so they can still take the magic stick to the highest hill. Dora & Boots had to watch out for Swiper the fox. swiper swipes the magic stick and hides it. Dora & Boots had to find the magic stick right away. Señor Tucán is going to help out by sorting sticks of different sizes. All Dora & Boots know is that the magic stick is long. So, Señor Tucán is gonna hold up a stick and will ask if it's "largo", long or "pequeno", short. After sorting the sticks, they were 3 short sticks and 3 long sticks. The last stick that Señor Tucán had in his wing was the magic stick. Señor Tucán picks up the magic stick with his talons and hands it over to Dora & Boots. They thanked Señor Tucán and he flew away. Dora & Boots approach a tall wall. They had to figure out how to climb over the wall. They find a ladder and some rungs were missing on the ladder. Dora & Boots counted and said they're were 4 missing rungs. Dora picks up 4 rungs from the ground and puts them on the ladder going from bottom to top. Dora climbs up the ladder safely but as Boots grabbed the rung at the very top, it breaks and couldn't climb up to the top. But, he uses the magic stick to fill in the missing rung. The magic stick didn't break because it was strong enough for Boots' weight and he completely climbs up to the top of the wall. Dora & Boots saw a slide and went down the slide. Then, Dora & Boots approach the highest hill. Dora and Boots marched up the highest hill. Once they got to the top, Boots plants the magic stick on the highest hill and then they waited. Nothing happened. Boots wondered how they had to get the magic stick to work. The old wise tree frog told them that they must chant the rhyme to make the magic stick work. So, Dora & Boots said the magic stick rhyme with the animals so that the magic stick could work it's magic. They practiced saying the rhyme and then when the rhyme was said a 2nd time, the magic stick worked. There was green grass, trees, flowers, dragonflies and banana trees. The magic stick starts flying in midair and Dora & Boots grabbed on the magic stick and started flying with it. Dora & Boots came back to a soft grassy surface on the highest hill and the magic stick floated down and sits on the hill. The old wise tree frog was happy and told them that they brought life back to his hill. He gets out a flower for both of them. Dora puts her flower in her hair while Boots holds his flower. And that was how Dora & Boots brought the magic stick to the highest hill, said the magic rhyme and watching the magic stick work. Trivia *First episode where Dora & Boots clap their hands 3 times after asking: "Where are we going?" *Dora & Boots used the magic stick for scratching someone's itch, the paddle's broken handle and to fill in the missing rung at the top of the ladder. *This is the 28th episode of the show. *Dora's voice starts to sound higher pitched in the next episode but the actual first use of her high-pitched voice is Rojo the Fire Truck. See also * The Magic Stick (transcript) magic stick song.jpg The Magic Stick.png Map on how to get to highest hill.png|River, Wall, Highest Hill Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes